


людей нет

by Nameless_Broom



Series: 13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [5]
Category: 13 карт, Криминарт
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, Blood, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Human
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: их съели
Relationships: Риккардо/Чарли
Series: 13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844347
Kudos: 1





	людей нет

**Author's Note:**

> соответствующий пост: https://vk.com/fcxhead?w=wall-102214939_2596
> 
> дата - 13.05.18

чарли лежал и выл. он был страшен, как черт, и невыносимо красен от прилившей злости. жилы толстыми струнами протягивались сквозь все его лицо, грозно и отчаянно пучился от них его воспаленный взгляд. он готов был лопнуть с досады - он дул щеки, выкатывал глаза, вздыхал глубоко, как перед прыжком в вулкан, но все никак мог наконец треснуть, раскинуть прочь обрывки одежды и кожи и утечь прочь в городские зеленые трубы. узкое тело его вздымалось и гремело, дикий голос сотрясал стены, а выцветшая соломенная пакля волос разметалась по красному лицу, как огромная паутина.  
в его обвисшей бессильной руке жалобно шелестел измочаленный холст. на нем широко раскинулась рубиновая поляна, а над поляной - сирень и густые заросли, а в зарослях - дикие звери на трех ногах. звери шевелились, умирали под задубевшими от краски ногтями и еще летали со слезами на глазах - чарли с размаху бил себе холстом по лицу, размазывая свежее цветное масло, и выл еще громче, еще страшнее. 

он лежал так долго, час, два, полдня, пока в комнатную коробку не вошел широким шагом взмыленный рикардо. он был красен и счастлив. от него сильно пахло металлом, а руки его были замочены по локоть.  
он до боли нахмурил покатый лоб, когда вдруг услыхал новый залп воя. рикардо слышал его еще за дверью, еще за тонкой картонной стеной, но голова его тогда была еще туманна и радостна от осознания собственной силы, и он не понимал вполне звука чужого вопля.

\- ты, - рикардо подошел и вдавил красную руку чарли в грудь. капли с нее разбивались и текли по тощим бокам, - больно?

\- больно! - вскинул руки чарли, выпустив наконец изодранное ногтями полотнище. оно разлеталось кусками, и лицо чарли будто облегчилось и побледнело, но толстая, жуткая вена все еще жарко билась и вздувалась у него на лбу. как червь, как откормленная змея вилась она под кожей, и рикардо сморщился, страшась ее. он ненавидел змей.

рикардо рыкнул, досадуя и жалея чарли. чарли взвизгнул жалостно ему в ответ. они разговаривали так долго, это был их собственный отрывистый язык, который до того изорвался и разрычался, что чужой человек бы не понял его вовсе. язык был правилен и прост: дай, ты, я, больно - и еще вскрики, и еще вздохи, и еще горловые всплески. они вздыхали, как тигры и обезьяны, визжали, как шакалы и иногда плакали надрывно птичью мантру - ууу! оо!! а!!! и рылись в волосах друг друга, ища бешеные мысли. они ловили их, выуживали когтистыми пальцами и жадно ели, разгрызая клыками головной панцирь. они так привыкли.

но даже привыкнув они все же знали и помнили язык человечий - умели выплевывать здравствуйте и до свиданья, а рикардо даже царапал голосом то, что говорил заратустра. чарли знал наизусть много длинных имен и бормотал их часто себе под нос: когда разрубал холст пальцами напополам - врубель, - когда бешено влетал в холст кистью, - левитан, - когда жалобно рычал от беспомощности - микеланджело. чарли часто левитал, а когда не левитал, то врубел, а когда не выходило даже врублеть и получалось только микельжалить, рикардо клонился над ним, и красные обнаженные руки его впечатывались в плоское лицо. 

и сейчас тоже рикардо стоял над ним, довлея, а чарли лежал на диване, раскидав руки-ноги на восток и запад. чарли никогда не помещался на нем во всю длину, потому что был слишком высок, но в узь он мог поместиться два раза по пять, как скрученный холст. он был сплюснут, будто блин, разжеван материнскими зубами и выплюнут из ее рта в свет, он родился уже плоским и бесконечным, и с младенчества безмерно тонкие руки его цеплялись за крюки зрачков. у него так и остались голубые глаза, пронзительные и вопливые, визжащие от глубины. рикардо нависал и смотрел в эту глубину со спины, а на носу у него горбатилась под небесной тяжестью огромная гора. бездонное огненное жерло было их естественным соединением. 

лицо рикардо глотало бешеный кислород из зрака, и, питая мозг, бугрилось, пучилось от ума и злости, как вино или кипяток. рикардо умел рвать и хрипеть и желал делать только это, а ум ему и не нужен был вовсе. он бросался на людей и сажал в их животах когти, он взрезал их, он взбивал их и взращивал, он выворачивал наизнанку розовые и бурые груди, прятал лицо в черных дырах, и белые его пуговицы, пиджаки, брюки, рубашки, волосы - все мазалось красным вдрызг и всмятку. под кожей у него горячими живыми шарами раскатывались мышцы и строились в тельную пирамиду, и сам он был монументален, а главное, моментален, как бешеный лев. 

он мял чарли щеку, губу, нос, выворачивал уши и хрящи, продавливал пальцами челюсть, разминал лоб и шилом ногтя выкалывал из шеи воющий дух. рикардо незабвенно вкапывался в скулы, как могильщик в глину, и под его пальцем по красному лицу бегали белые разводы отливающей крови. он топтался на нем, исхаживал, как пустыню, бурил его, искал воду, искал смысл, искал незнамо что и находил это тогда, когда лицо бледнело, а разводы не белели, а краснели от его красных рук. но и тогда он все тянул и вытягивал, и никак не мог отбросить измазанного лица прочь, потому что все его существо состояло из потребности кусать и рвать, а резиновые щеки могли, имея в себе крохи мяса и тонны кости, вытягиваться на километры, и голубая глубина могла вдавливаться и не лопаться до самого земного ядра. 

но скоро чарли не выдерживал и рвался, кусками валился с дивана на ноги рикардо, а потом проваливался сквозь них и падал на пол. он собирался там заново. рикардо не трогал его тогда - он знал, что только пол мог в полной мере вынести на себе его громадную длинную тушу.

а потом чарли вставал и снова левитал. он был бледен и счастлив. 

он рисовал, как под огромной сиренью горбоносый тигр преданно пожирает тощую гориллу.


End file.
